


Остров сокровищ

by stella_lontana



Category: Caraibi | Pirates: Blood Brothers | Пираты
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stella_lontana/pseuds/stella_lontana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>о том, как пираты ищут сокровища, щенки становятся капитанами, наглость оказывается вторым счастьем, а тяга к знанию - способной преодолеть любые преграды</p>
            </blockquote>





	Остров сокровищ

**Author's Note:**

> вдохновлено романом О.Громыко и А.Уланова "Космобиолухи", к которому в тексте фика даются неоднократные отсылки

— В заднице, — коротко резюмировал Мертвая Рука, когда днище лодки пропороло отмель.

Злой Рок цветисто выругался и спрыгнул за борт. Мелкая, прогретая солнцем вода здесь едва доставала до колен. Шел четвертый день его капитанства. Три дня назад Хвост Дьявола, взяв с собой часть команды, направился на «Красотке» в Венесуэлу. Там у него намечалась сходка с несколькими капитанами конкурирующих команд, и, помня, чем подобное мероприятие закончилось в прошлый раз, Хвост не решился покинуть Братство совсем без присмотра.

За старшего на острове был оставлен Злой Рок — старый капитан искренне верил, что за две-то недели не слишком способный, по его мнению, ученик не успеет натворить непоправимого, — а для текущих нужд островитян —выделены две барки, разумеется, не тянувшие на полноценные корабли, но за неимением лучшего…

Сперва все действительно шло хорошо. Целые сутки. На второй день с Мартиники явился Джим Колби, веселый и отъевшийся, и прямо за приветственным ужином выложил перед Злым Роком карту. Карту сокровищ. Произойди это наедине, Ферранте рассмеялся бы в лицо сочинителю и посоветовал не размахивать здесь подобными вещами: не ровен час поверят. Но за столом сидели все старшие чины братства в полном составе, и находка заинтересовала всех.

Попытки объяснить, что подобные карты — ерунда и подделка, или попросту прекратить этот балаган к успеху не привели. Решения в братстве принимались общим сходом, а общественность хотела сокровищ. Причем, как Ферранте понял, глядя на воодушевленные лица и горящие глаза вокруг себя, полумифическое золото майя здесь отчего-то ценилось куда больше, чем надежная добыча с взятого на абордаж торговца. Как дети, тьфу!

Сборы и несколькочасовой переход также прошли без особых происшествий, если не считать за таковое некоторое падение капитанского авторитета. Сокровищ капитан не хотел, но поделать ничего не мог. Впрочем, его недовольства никто и не заметил.

Вечером третьего дня уже в виду острова Черепа — цели их пути — это замечательное везение закончилось. Две слабо вооруженные барки под черными флагами вылетели прямиком на испанский фрегат. Первую из них разметало первым же ядром. Оставшаяся на плаву всю ночь играла с испанцами в кошки-мышки вокруг не такого уж крупного скалистого островка с не самой изрезанной береговой линией. К рассвету измученные пираты наконец заметили спасительную бухточку с достаточно мелким входом. Барка с разгону перелетела мель и укрылась в глубине залива. Фрегат хищно облизнулся и остался ждать у входа, словно кот, поджидающий угодившую в западню мышь. И действительно, рано или поздно придется же им плыть обратно!

Злой Рок чертыхался, Мертвая Рука думал, Колби с виноватым видом разглядывал свою карту. Двоих младших матросов послали на берег — на поиски воды и рекогносцировку.

— О! — неожиданно вскрикнул маленький литератор, указывая на что-то над их головами. Злой Рок поднял глаза.

На плоском склоне высившейся над заливом скалы, в той ее части, что была обращена к морю, виднелся выбитый в незапамятные времена знак: очень грубое изображение человеческого черепа. Колби, казалось, лишившийся от восторга дара речи, бестолково размахивал руками и тыкал ими в злополучную карту, в углу которой виднелся точно такой же знак. Мертвая Рука присвистнул. Злой Рок скрипнул зубами.

В гору лезли — после бессонной-то ночи — на голом энтузиазме. На вершине их встретил, помимо изображения черепа на голых камнях, великолепный вид на морскую гладь. На глади этой по-прежнему стоял на рейде испанский парусник — а из большой весельной шлюпки в миле к западу, где берег становился пологим, высаживалась дюжина солдат в сверкавших на солнце шлемах. Еще шесть голов были непокрыты и отблескивали глянцево-черной шевелюрой: испанцы активно вербовали себе помощников из местных индейцев.

— Вот упертые-то! — Мертвая Рука в сердцах сплюнул вниз с кручи. — Капитан, ты не помнишь, мы в последнее время никому там сильно не насолили? Видят же, что брать-то с нас нечего!

— С нас-то нечего, — задумчиво протянул Колби, — а если они за тем же? — и покосился на жутковатый рисунок на скале.

— Если за тем же, — подхватил Мертвая Рука, — то наше дело — хватать это первыми и драпать!

— И куда ты удерешь? — вполголоса спросил Злой Рок, — пока этот сторожевой стоит тут на рейде? Нам предстоит или уживаться здесь с двумя десятками испанцев, которые ищут то же, что и мы, или пытаться захватить корабль.

Воинственный рев вокруг заверил его, что это они сразу, это они мигом, лишь бы не делиться добычей с врагом. Злому Року очень захотелось закрыть лицо рукой.

— Ну и где пещеры, что ты обещал? — обернулся он к Колби. — Нам сейчас не помешает укрытие.

Литератор еще раз сверился с картой.

— Так это, внизу, стало быть, — растерянно сказал он. — Скала — это просто, ну, как маяк.

В этот раз плюнул уже Злой Рок.

***

Помощник капитана на судне «Звезда Толедо» командующий отрядом высадки Хорхе Ла Пас стоял на вершине скалы и с тоской глядел на торжество мракобесия над светом истинной веры. Шестеро из восемнадцати человек его отряда стояли вокруг камня с богомерзким идолическим изображением в позах, не вызывавших сомнения касательно их намерений.

— Это они чего делают? — все-таки решил удостовериться командир.

— Так молятся же, ваше сиятельство, — объяснил косоглазый парень из местных крестьян, служивший одновременно переводчиком и проводником.

— Кому?! Мертвой голове???

— Никак нет, ваше сиятельство, скале.

— Скале молятся?!

— Так эта скала у них будто б священная. Ее сто лет назад какой-то их бог возвел, а потом его под ней и схоронили. Теперь, кто из их народа сюда попадает, челом должен бить.

— И долго они собираются... бить?

Проводник окликнул старшего из туземцев, тот коротко что-то ответил, крайне неохотно отвлекаясь от своего занятия.

— Говорит, дня три, не меньше, — смущенно пояснил переводчик. — Положено так.

— Сколько?! Merde! — Ла Пас потряс кулаком, но, не найдя, к кому его применить, безвольно опустил. — Костры инквизиции по вам плачут!

***

— Два тюка солонины, — проводил ревизию Злой Рок. Маленькая команда расположилась на привал посреди широкой пещеры, в дальнем углу которой весело бил источник, — лепешки, в пресной воде у нас, к счастью, недостатка не будет... Мертвая Рука, где второй бочонок пороха?

Мертвая Рука, выполнявший в этой импровизированной экспедиции обязанности квартирмейстера, поморщился от крика.

— Употреблен в дело, — кратко пояснил он, рассматривая в своем отражении на лезвии широкого тесака отросшую за два дня щетину.

— В какое дело? — опешил капитан. — Куда можно было потратить половину имеющегося у нас пороха за день?!

Мертвая Рука нехотя оторвался от своего занятия.

— Ну, не то чтоб я его уже потратил... — задумчиво сказал он и прислушался. Снаружи что-то глухо бумкнуло, со стен пещеры посыпался щебень. — А хотя да, уже.

Злой Рок задохнулся от возмущения.

Роже, юнга, стремительно влетел в пещеру с той же стороны, откуда вся команда пришла сюда ранее.

— Выполнено! — радостно отчитался он Мертвой Руке. — Фитиль поджег, все, как ты говорил! Мне не было видно до конца, но человек пять должно было затронуть.

— Вы заминировали вход в пещеру?! — наконец обрел дар речи Злой Рок. — Половиной нашего пороха?!

— Ну вот еще, — лениво потянулся Мертвая Рука, — я заминировал лодку. Откуда я знаю, с какой стороны они подойдут к скале, а к нашей барке они б точно сунулись.

Злой Рок опять потерял дар речи.

— А если вспомнить, скала наша со входом в пещеру так удачно нависла над самой лодкой...

— Вы уничтожили нашу барку? — с трудом прохрипел капитан. — И завалили единственный выход? Вы идиоты?!

— Почему единственный? — так же лениво пожал плечами Мертвая Рука. — Вон у Колби на карте еще, по крайней мере...

Он покосился на эту самую карту и шумно сглотнул. Нет, дополнительные выходы там точно были. Но, рисовали ее древние майя или кто другой, свои мысли эти картографы выражали очень сумбурно.

— А что до лодки, — поспешно сменил тему пират, — так ты сам говорил, что пока испанец тут маячит, нам в море выходить смысла нет. А потом мы его захватим, и дело с концом.

Злой Рок вновь почувствовал, как его капитанский авторитет уже не просто проседает, а прямо-таки заваливается ниже ватерлинии.

— Так, а теперь подняли задницы, — рявкнул стремительно теряющий авторитет капитан, — искать место с крестиком мы будем позже, жрать тоже. А сейчас все на поиски этого самого второго выхода!

— Чтобы заминировать его вторым бочонком? — не вовремя подал голос один из младших матросов. Юнга Роже сдавленно хихикнул.

— Нет, чтобы выставить там самых тупых для охраны, — капитан перешел на рык. — Причем без оружия, потому что пороха у нас даже для умных не хватит!

Больше тупых не нашлось.

***

То сыпля проклятиями, то призывая на голову бестолкового проводника гнев всех христианских святых, Хорхе Ла Пас со своим поредевшим отрядом по болотам и топям обошел неприступный скалистый массив и, сверяясь с чудом доставшейся ему невнятной картой, отыскал-таки второй вход в пещеру. Проклятые буканьеры обошли его и здесь: чернеющий зев горы был перечерчен крест-накрест несколькими слоями прочной веревки, больше всего напоминавшими паутину, которую сплел тут вусмерть пьяный паук. Веревка выглядела безобидно, но после взорвавшейся лодки, уложившей на месте троих солдат и ранившей еще двоих, в безобидные вещи Ла Пас больше не верил. Оставшиеся в живых кирасиры верили в них еще меньше.

— Эт’ что за дрянь? — послышалось негромкое за спиной командира.

— Да чего непонятного — заденешь веревку, а тебе горшок с кипящим маслом на темечко!

— А если подкопать?

— Ну, копай, копай, попробуй…

Ла Пас велел отряду заткнуться, послал на «Звезду» за подкреплением и уселся думать.

***

— Аааа! — своды пещеры потряс вопль Дього, самого младшего после Роже матроса Братства.

— О ужас, ужас, ужас! Ни сердце, ни язык не в состоянье Постигнуть и назвать тебя! — более поэтично выразил те же эмоции Колби.

Злой Рок, растолкав своих людей, прорвался вперед.

Посреди пещеры сидел скелет. Остроконечный шлем и гладкая кираса отблескивали тусклым золотом, из-под полей нагло ухмылялся голый череп. Вся поза скелета, привалившегося к массивному сундуку, и подпершего голову костлявой дланью, напротив, выражала тихую грусть. Злой Рок отчетливо услышал, как над его ухом Дього стучит зубами.

— Ну что, — вздохнул капитан, всем своим видом показывая: «А я вас предупреждал!» — открывайте!

***

Капитана Педро Росариса не зря называли Кровавым Педро. Сын мадридского ремесленника не сделал бы отличной, по его меркам, карьеры во флоте, если бы не умел всегда добиваться своего, пренебрегая мелочами.

— Чего расселись? — капитан окинул свирепым взглядом отряд Ла Паса. Правый глаз шкипера «Толедской звезды» пересекал уродливый шрам — след старого боя. — Вот ты и ты, — почти не глядя, выбрал он подчиненных, — разрубили веревки, живо!

— Но капи...

Суровый командир поднял пистолет:

— Кто замешкается, пристрелю на месте!

Желающих мешкать не нашлось.

— Dios! — только и сказал Хорхе Ла Пас, в это мгновение отчетливо понявший, почему, несмотря на благородное происхождение, в подчинении у него до сих пор не было своего корабля. — Это действительно были просто веревки?

Капитан изрыгнул страшное богохульство, содрал со стены обрывки веревок, прикрепленные комками обычной глины, и первым протиснулся в пещеру.

***

— Тут одни черепа! — разочарованно протянул Дього, за последние пятнадцать минут, похоже, начисто разучившийся бояться сих бренных останков.

Выражение «Я же вам говорил» накрепко утвердилось на лице капитана, авторитет его неуклонно полз вверх. В сундуке мертвеца вместо сокровищ действительно обнаружились только старые кости. Мертвая Рука как-то нервно хохотнул... и все взгляды обернулись к несчастному Колби.

— Ребята, — заборомотал литератор, отступая и ежась, — да вы чего? Да я же не... Да можете сами...

Отступая, он запнулся ногой о ногу скелета, с зловещим треском рассыпавшуюся в труху, оступился, свалился на сундук и с жутким треском своротил его с места. Первым порывом Злого Рока было помочь подняться несчастному коротышке, пусть и наворотившему кучу дел, — но тут задрожала земная твердь, взметая фонтанчики пыли, в полу пещеры обозначились трещины, расчерчивая его на правильные прямоугольные, явно рукотворные плиты, потом та из них, что находилась ровнехонько под сундуком, пошла вбок, и злополучный Колби с громким воплем низвергнулся в Преисподнюю.

Первое мгновение пираты стояли, как громом пораженные. Потом кто-то хрипло вздохнул и все, точно очнувшись от оцепенения, рванули к провалу. Джеймс Колби стоял на полу неглубокой каморки меж трех массивных сундуков, и задранное к небу лицо его отражало полное и безграничное счастье. За его спиной виднелся еще один подземный ход, уводивший во тьму.

***

— Они здесь были! — прорычал Кровавый Педро, указывая пистолетом на след в покрывавшей камни пыли. — И были недавно. Вперед, бойцы!

Один за другим пятнадцать испанцев влетели в камеру со скелетом.

— Они здесь были! — торжествующе заорал Росарис, дружный вой команды был ему ответом. — Сундук кто-то двигал, в полу ковырялись! На приступ!

— Знаешь, Педро, — сказал вдруг Ла Пас, единственный, кто сумел сохранить спокойствие посреди этой вакханалии. — На твоем месте я не стал бы трогать ни этот сундук, ни это... тело.

— Почему?! — вызверился на него капитан.

Верный помощник молча поднес факел ближе к скелету, в его свете на сохранившихся на костях здесь и там кусках кожи стали отчетливо заметны уродливые черные пятна.

— Чума? — упавшим голосом прошептал Педро.

— Чума! — заорали расслышавшие его матросы. Через миг в просторной пещере уже никого не осталось.

***

— Все-таки хорошо, что я всегда ношу с собой чернила? — самодовольно спросил Колби, пробираясь рядом с капитаном по узкому лазу.

Тот не ответил. Тащить по извилистому подземному ходу увесистые сундуки и без того было достаточно тяжело.

***

— Уверен? — в сотый раз спросил Мертвая Рука. — Может быть, на шлюпке доберемся?

Шлюпка испанцев, всеми покинутая, мирно стояла на береговом песке.

— Вот еще! — отмахнулся Злой Рок, к которому вместе с авторитетом вернулась непоколебимая вера в себя. — Хвост не раз уверял, что для захвата вражеского корабля достаточно двоих человек, а нас восемь.

Мертвая Рука только хмыкнул, не став уточнять, что для подобной ловкости Хвосту Дьявола потребовалось двадцать пять лет тренировок.

Впрочем, понаблюдав, как молокосос подошел к делу, Мертвая Рука признал, что подобная наглость Хвосту и не снилась. Злой Рок не стал ни прятаться, ни искать прикрытия, ни пытаться подобраться к паруснику тайком. С борта лодку должны были заметить, еще когда она отчалила от пологого берега, тем не менее, приблизившись на расстояние слышимости, Злой Рок счел нужным дополнительно привлечь к себе внимание.

— Эй, на борту!

Упомянутый борт тут же ощетинился людьми. К несказанному облегчению Мертвой Руки было их немного, и полного вооружения он не углядел ни на ком. Видно, основные силы бродили сейчас по подземным пещерам.

— Чего надо? — откликнулся самый жирный из членов команды. Судя по виду, он вряд ли тянул на высшее офицерство.

— Спустить трап и отдать почести! — потребовал Злой Рок.

Его собственная команда тревожно переглянулась и на всякий случай отползла к дальнему концу лодки. Нос от этого приподнялся, и Злой Рок очутился словно бы на пьедестале.

— Это с чего бы? — искренне удивился ведший переговоры жирдяй.

— Оттого, что я принимаю командование кораблем.

Вражеская команда начала неуверенно вытаскивать пистолеты.

— Это, — решил все же сперва разобраться жирдяй, — а наш капитан-то где?

Злой Рок покопался в мешке, лежавшем у его ног, и поднял нечто на вытянутой правой руке. Это была голова — один из черепов, наполнявших собой сундук мертвеца, сохранившийся получше других, а оттого еще больше пугавший ошметками пергаментной кожи и длинными темными волосами. На борту завыли от отвращения и ужаса.

— Остров контролируем мы, — загремел Злой Рок, не давая им опомниться. — Вы под прицелами наших орудий. Остальная команда мертва. Сдавайтесь, или разделите их участь!

Короче, если б Мертвой Руке кто-то сказал, что подобный наглейший блеф может сработать, он бы плюнул рассказчику в лицо. Но Злой Рок на то и Злой Рок, чтоб смеяться над осторожностью и здравым смыслом. Те, как правило, отступали, не выдержав издевательств.

***

Злой Рок смотрел, как его малочисленная команда ставит паруса и проверяет такелаж, и мечтал о том, как велит полностью отмыть этот прекрасный корабль, как покрасит его в лазоревый цвет, закупит новое парусное вооружение, а на носу установит... Его собственный первый корабль!

— Я убью тебя, тварь!!! — донеслось от рубки, куда команда временно сгрузила принесенные сундуки. — На дереве не повесил, так повешу на рее! Ты у меня узнаешь, над кем можно насмехаться, а над кем нет!

Мимо капитана резвым кроликом проскакал Колби, спасаясь от разъяренного до предела Мертвой Руки.

— Стоять! — рявкнул капитан, грубо оторванный от приятных фантазий.

Мертвая Рука подпрыгнул на месте и развернулся на каблуках. В светлых глазах его плескалось холодное бешенство, оно искало выхода, и на кого его выплеснуть, пирату было уже все равно.

— Ты не слишком ли раскомандовался, дворянчик? — прохрипел он, сужая глаза. — И не таких капитанов скидывали.

Злой Рок опустил ладонь на эфес шпаги. За время, проведенное с пиратами, он уже понял, что в таких спорах побеждает не тот, кто лучше владеет ножом, но тот, у кого крепче выдержка. Несколько долгих секунд они смотрели друг другу в глаза, как изготовившиеся к прыжку звери. Потом Мертвая Рука отвел взгляд и расхохотался, встряхивая белесыми волосами.

— Ты не представляешь... Знаешь, что было в сундуках? — еще продолжая смеяться, спросил он. — Книги! Чертовы рукописи! Гребаные бумажные свитки! Трижды проклятые россыпи документов, разваливающиеся от старости в труху! Мы тащили на себе по подземелью три груды резаной бумаги, потеряли две лодки, чуть не сдохли из-за нее... Я из этого книжного червя чучело сделаю!

Мертвая Рука отер выступившие от смеха слезы и привалился к фальшборту. Злой Рок не смог подавить улыбку.

— Ну, по крайней мере, Колби получил, чего желал. В трюме медь и какао, — поделился он, тоже опираясь на борт. — Видно, наши испанские друзья освободили кого-то от бремени еще по дороге сюда. Да и сам корабль неплох.

— Правда? — Мертвая Рука умиротворенно скрестил на груди руки, — Ну, тогда мы герои. Хвост оценит.

Злой Рок скептически усмехнулся.

В рубке Колби благоговейно перебирал отвоеванную у времени, земли и людей библиотеку.


End file.
